


i find new methods to pretend that this is not reality

by discranola



Series: every copy of hunt down the freeman is personalized [4]
Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discranola/pseuds/discranola
Summary: He doesn't want to die.(He will.)-Short fics in the HDTFVR universe too short to be posted separately. Content warnings posted in each chapter's notes.
Series: every copy of hunt down the freeman is personalized [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828873
Kudos: 5





	i find new methods to pretend that this is not reality

**Author's Note:**

> cw for mentions of vomiting, unreality, mentions of canon character death

Sometimes, for a few blissful moments, Adam can forget. He's just a rebel black-ops on a mission to get out of the city, flee to the ocean, and maybe kill some aliens on the way.

He's real.

Then, he blinks and finds himself back in that room. Or in a vent. Or waiting for claymores to be deactivated.

Mitch likes testing the game. To see how it works, see what breaks when he pushes it too far. He likes to go back, a lot.

Mitch spends lots of time with Adam. He wants to be flattered, but can he? Mitch (that's not his name) doesn't know, not like _he_ does. He can't tell him. He doesn't want to know what happens if he does.

He doesn't want to die.

He's tried testing the waters a few times. Appearing before he's supposed to, finishing puzzles himself, those kinds of things.

And yet, whenever he thinks Mitch is catching on, he goes back. Back to dead-eyed glances, repeated lines, his routine. One step forward, two steps back, he supposes. What would he do if he knew?

He's not sure he wants to know. Not yet.

He goes exploring when Mitch is away, after he learns the truth. He wishes he could take Nick with him. He can't. (He can.)

Adam knows what the next 20 years of his life is meant to be when he hasn't even lived past the first hours.

When Mitch loads into the map again, it takes Adam five minutes to realise he isn't programmed to throw up.

He doesn't want to die.

(He will.)


End file.
